<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite by DaisyCloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728686">Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyCloud/pseuds/DaisyCloud'>DaisyCloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Way To Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyCloud/pseuds/DaisyCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth has a nightmare, Percy knows the best fix is some company and hot coco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Way To Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt number 16, "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyways." From this list: https://blondetins.tumblr.com/post/125868124867/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Don't Let The Bedbugs Bite</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Percy snuck over to the living room. He had been restlessly twisting in bed for the past hour, when he heard muffled groans and pained pants for the living room. Annabeth had been staying with them for the last week, unable to return to Camp. Percy wasn't sure if it was a personal decision or not, and quite frankly, he didn't care to ask.</p><p> </p><p>He crept over to the couch, leaning over it. "Hey," he said, shaking Annabeth's shoulder. "Wake up Wise Girl, it's just a nightmare."</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth shot up like a rocket, her dagger in hand. She stabbed blindly into the air in front of her before sleep was cleared from her mind. Percy knew it was safe to come closer to her when she lowered the weapon. "Hey, Wise Girl, you good?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," she said. Her breathing was heavy, coming out in quick succession. "Just a bad dream, ya know?" Percy did know, it was an unfortunate reality that he lived since he was twelve.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. It was always a fifty-fifty chance for any of them. Tonight seemed like a no talking night.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon," he said, wrapping an arm around Annabeth's shoulders. "Let's go make a cup of hot chocolate."</p><p> </p><p>Percy directed Annabeth the short walk from the kitchen, settling her at the table. He moved to fill the kettle up, placing it on the stove. "Did I tell you what happened at school last week? It was the craziest thing." He moved to the cupboard, collecting a pair of cups.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Annabeth said. She glanced up at Percy as he moved.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so, I was in class, right? Not paying attention because it's Math and then this really <em> loud </em>bang that came out of nowhere. I'm about halfway from pulling out Riptide, because monsters, and Mrs. Wilson stops her lecture and pounces on us, demanding to know who did that. Right as she demands to know for the second time, it happens again."  Percy rips open the hot chocolate packs and places them into the cups.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't leave me in suspense, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, smiling at her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, right," he said. "So, Mrs. Wilson is looking at all of us, none of us out of sight, and we're all confused. I'm still thinking that it's a monster, but there's no sign of one. It happens a third time, and then, crazily enough, we all collectively turn to the window, and guess who's outside the window?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who?" she asked, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Mrs. O'Leary," Percy said, smiling brightly at Annabeth, pouring milk and water into the cups. "She's running into the wall, wagging her tail excitedly. The funniest thing is that my entire class is looking at this tiny poodle, jumping at the window, yapping in rapid succession."</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth bursted out laughing. "Oh gods, she <em> didn't </em>," she said.</p><p> </p><p>"She <em> did </em>." Percy dumped a handful of marshmallows into both of the cups, almost spilling over the cups. "It's still hot, so be careful," he said, placing the cup in front of Annabeth.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," she said, pushing a lock of hair hair out of her face.</p><p> </p><p>"No problem," Percy said. He took a big gulp of his drink.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth winced as she watched him. "I  don't know how you do that." She took a small sip of her hot chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>"What can I say? It's the son of Poseidon in me," Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>The two sat in a comfortable silence until both of their drinks were gone. Once Annabeth was finished, Percy and her moved to the couch. They curled up together, watching the Disney movie Percy placed in the dvd player. About halfway through the movie, Annabeth snuggled closer to Percy. "You didn't have to stay up with me."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyways."</p><p> </p><p>The next morning the two were mysteriously covered by a blanket that wasn't there last night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>